When he came back
by hotemopunkchickoreo
Summary: After the fight at the concert Sho came back to tell kyoko to leave tokyo . But when he comes back why is he more aroused then in total complete charge like he always is renkyoko bad at summary read plzz
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat what happens when I dont love you.

Well I have been known to right only Harry Potter but I decided this would be interesting

Disclaimer : I do not own this manga or any to be clear

CHAPTER ONE : Broken Heart... and He came to get His things

" Well I dont love you ive just been using you this whole time dont you understand " Sho asked getting a little fustrated that she didnt belive him.

" B-b-but we've been like this since we were children " She said getting teary eyed .

" And " he asked plainly as he stared at his fingernails as they were so interesting.

She thought about it and it became clearer. He didnt love her. As she stood in her uniform in the cold dressing room she felt the saddest she has ever felt in her life. No she didnt feel this sad even when her parents got down on there knees and begged her to stay and finish School . Not ever this was the worst moment of her life and as his manager stood there and smirked i felt like dieng.

" Well alright then " she thought glumly as she turned her back on him . He seemed startled by this but quikly recovered she took off her uniforn hat and took ouher pony tail and chanced a glance at him.

" Thanks for the life...but ... I will be back" she said as she sauntered out of the room.

Sho's Pov

'Did you just see the way she looked oh my gosh I swear my heart just jumped out ' Sho thought before he remembered what he was talking about .

" So that was her she wasn't as plain as I thought she would be " his manager said in a tell tail voice.

" Well she doesn't alway's do that pouty thing she just did... she kindove scared me when she stopped pestering me she usually has more of a determined streak then that .

" Well she seemed nice hard worked but not to much of a waste of space." the manager said again .

" Your just trying to get out of taking care of me " he said with a smirk .

" You are ohh to right " she said laughing .

Kyoko's POV

" I-I-I-I cant belive him he completly wasted my life I will get him back for this " she said smirking creepily.

" Are you ok ma'am " A very british sounding bell hop asked.

" No I want to die but ill be fine " she answered with a satasfying sigh.

" Ummm I do hope so such a preety lady wouldnt due much to the world dead " He replied.

She began to blush and a smile krept onto her face. " I doo hope you have a good day " he said tipping his hat and walking away .

I ran up to my room and started to pack. Ohh no I was not going to stay in that un rully place. After about 6 hours I was almost done. But it left me feeling dirty and tired so I tied my hair in a lose bun and ran a bathI filled it with hot water and began to walk around picturing ways to get my revenge. I gathered all his things and placed them on the couch in case he came to get them .

I went back into the bathroom and added the bubbles before the water level got to high . As the water began to finish I disrobed and slid in.

About 5 minutes into the bath I heard a noise coming from the living room.

" What the heck !?!? " I heard the voice say as a crash and a flick was sounded.

I knew who it was and I addmediatly regretted packing so early .

" Your clothes/things are on the couch ! " I said loud enough for him to hear me .

" I see that ... Where are you? " He asked .

I was washing my legs and didnt feel like answering him but did anyway.

" In the bathroom !!!" I yelled befor I got angry .

"ok " I heard him say as he came closer.

" Can I come in " he asked resting his hand on the door.

I looked down at myself before saying 'sure'

He came in and stared at her before saying . " Why didnt you tell me you where taking a bath"

" I didnt think you'd care you dont about many things" I said with a sneer as I laid back onto the sill of the tub . My eyes drifted close just before he started to speak again .

" I need to talk to you " He said shifting back and fourth. I looked at him dumbly befor waving my hand for him to speak . I just didnt care anymore.

" Could you please put something on " He said jesturing to her body.

" Why am I making you feel uncomfortable " I said my smile growing .

"Yes very " he said . I began to stand up and he turned around. " Umm I'll go wait out in the hall ... Yeah i'll do that " he said walking out the bathroom door .

Sho's POV

" She is really gonna be the death of me " I said to loudly for my own liking.

I heard her mumming a simple tune and thought maybe I could get throu this . I was gonna tell her to leave and go back to her parents .

Maybe she'll listen to me. Or maybe not but its worth a try she distracting me to much already.

But she does look preety but she still plain. ' you can do this sho your the man ' came his very inhanced ego . 'Yea you can do it Sho ' came his confidence. ' yeah dont let her get yu down she's just a silly little girl' spoke his spirit. I know I can thanks for the encouragement.

The door crept open and there she was still dripping wet clutching a towel around her .

* * *

umm the end for this chapter

Tell me what you thought review plzzzzz .

ill give you pudding hehehe


	2. stop staring at me!

Skip Beat

Disclaimer : I do not own but if I did Sho would be hotter :D and smarter . Dang I have nice ideas dont I .

**Chapter 2 : Stop Staring At Me!! **

Kyoko's POV

'Dang!' she thought. I forgot to bring my clothes out of the bedroom. ' Well you didnt think he would be back here to talk to you either so its not exactly your fault '

I grabbed my towel that I had left next to the tub and stood up. I slid out of the tub and began making my way to the door than wondered ' How do I look ' . ( hahaha I hate that show the host annoys me )

I pushed a wet peice of hair behind my ear and began to push up my messy bun. God why did he have to be here right now by tommorow I am going to be out of here he wont know where to find me. God how I long for that day. I still am furious why did he think i'd be okay after 7 hours . Grr I just want him to leave.

I secured my towel around me and made shore my feet where dry . I deffinatly didnt want to fall .Then I went to the door and opend it.

He was staring at me with pure lust and I back with equal hate.

" What did you want to talk about ?" I asked trying to sound calm. It took him a second to nottice I said something.

" What'd you say ? " he asked incredulusly .

" I- said- what -did - you- want - to -talk about " I said getting peeved that he was staring at my body like that . I've had it all this time

" Oh sorry ... mmm ... ( stupid look ) ... oohhhh yeah Im taking my stuff " He said lamely.

" Obviously " she stated with a small smirk .

" What happend to you " He asked in a way that stated he was slow beyond belief .

" Um " she looked back and fourth like it was obvious " I took a bath ... Is that all you wanted to say my bath water is getting cold ".

" No... you seem diffrent " he said looking more suprised then concerend .

" Well thats what happens when you find out that youve been used for the most part of your life you start to evaluate everything and then restart " She said with icyness she didnt know she had.

" Um well Im sorry " He said .

" Can you please get your stuff and leave . I' ll go into the bathroom and give you ten minutes i'd like you to be gone by that time " she said with a low feirceness that would startle anyone,

She slowly turned on her heel and walked back into the bathroom trying not to slam the door at how mad she was at that time .

She slumped back into the tub and found her cd player and tearned on her happy song  
Misery Buisness : By Paramore

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't never matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

She got out of the tub and dried her hair with a towel then she began to tune out to the world.

* * *

Well hey I kno short but I need beta anyone up to the job huh ? 

well I hope you like the story and sorry for the wait i got punished then couldnt think of anything .

Write me for ANYTHING

Idc I like randomness

well how about Dragoncon it was fun i went to Project revolution that was cool . umm well enough of my randomness write me .

Favorite bands everyone huh huh . well i like MSi ,MCR , AFI , HIM , and others write yours down I wanna know ?


	3. a:n read plezz

umm ladys and gentle men there is no update right now im on writers block and i dont know what its gonna be

for 1 she is gonna be an independant women so idk

pleaze help me

plezzzzzzzz

i havent read all the books either soo im not noobish just not intellagent on this fact

and by the way did you like it soo far

i need beta !!!!!!!!!!


	4. ill take her away

Skip beat

hey people im sorry for tacking so long ive been working on my new harry potter fics and i like THE CONTEST better because its more randomely hopeless well here goes the chapter. And again im sorry dont go beating me with sticks .

Readers : dang she just had to band that didnt she !!

me : well im not very found of sticks ... see it all happend in third grade when -

readers : just write the story

me : ok ... ( whispers ) moody bunch arent they

little girl reader comes up and kicks me : we said write !!

Chapter 3 hahahaha . ... . . .. . . .

After she pulled her still wet hair into a messy high pony tail she went out of the bathroom to get some clothes after she changend into her fuzzy pajama pants and her blue tank top shirt she ran back into the bathroom to brush her teeth ( no she isnt a little girl she just has good hygene )after finishing with that task she went back into the living room to finish the task of packing her things .

Surprisingly Sho was gone like she asked so she finished packing preety fast she noticed on the table that there was an envolope sitting on top of it .

I knew who it was from so I ignored it . ' Stupid boy ' I thought . Why would anybody that people was supposed to look up to do that to anyone . ' I would be the downfall ' of him I muttered darkly .

I seen his pile of clothes on the coutch and comtamplated what to do with it ' huh burn it or sell it hmmm '

ok sell it I said to myself.

' Find a path down the road out of the darkness you treasures untold if you have to look look behind their eye's ' she began to recite for the longest she had clued sho to little song lines like on to his latest hit Maraculous.

' Your just what im looking for you lie in the brightest light 'n' It only circles 'round you only you' . Or to his first hit baby mine . ' Dont hide, dont run, your mine and im fun. Just smile, be cute cause your mine , baby just mine '

She had been a song writer for the longest time and she just now relised that Sho would be nothing without her.

She growled with intensity . " I could make a living on those hits and yet i just wasted them on him ... I feel so stupid damn " she cursed as she went into the bedroom to get up all her clothes and place them at the door. She turned off all of the lights in the condo before she made her way back to the bedroom

Sho's Pov -

I knew she meant it when she said to leave and I knew I had to. You know what they say about a mad woman.

Well I really dont know but you do right ok well soo I left ( i know that sounded like he was the narrator but no i still am hehehe ) . But not before leaving her something on the coffee table I left my stuff because I knew I didnt need it and I wouldnt in the near future . She could just sell it for all I cared.

Now Im really starting to regret doing this to her.

' Im a cruel heartless bastard ' I said to myself.

" Hey buddy " said this guy that looked at the condo. " uhh hello " I said back still walking away.

" Do you know who that girl was earlier ? " He asked in an almost hopefull way . I just asumed he ment Kyoko.

" What that girl with the long black hair ( nod ) honey eyes ( a vigirous not ) yeah thats my girlfriend " I said a little more confident then before .

" Oh " he said sad the started " well you better protect her she isnt a very happy camper today ( mumbles ) but her smile warms my heart. " He said with a dreamy look on his face .

I felt like throwing up but then I relised what he had murmerd. ' But her smile warms my heart ' and immediatly was filled with this emotion that i only thought of as hate .

" Hey can you stop day dreaming about my girlfriend now " I said or more likely growled out . I had a keen feeling that if she heard me she'd kill me .

He began to stare at me now and I just raised and eyebrow .

" What ? " I asked him getting my facade back .

" Your Sho wright ( I smirked ) well you lucky and you better take care of her or I might just have to wisk her away myself " He said smirking wright back at me.

" And what makes you think she'll want you " I said beggining to wonder what was going threw this bell hops mind.

" One I get all the action and two she doesnt seem to happy with you . " He started again.

" WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT !! " I all but yelled.

" Well she said something about killing herself today but that she'd be okay and seeing as you didnt last that long in thier I suspect she's not to happy with you well I gotta go know nice talking with the famaous Sho " He said with clear sarcasm as he walked away.

I just shook my head and walked away to the limo waiting outside.

* * *

Hey people Im sorry I took so long but here it is and yet I still dont have a beta 

my email is read and review

readers: finally

little girl : Goooooooddddd ( pats my head )

me backing away in the corner

little girl : you should be scared hahahaha


	5. an : sorry

hey

im soo sorry guys for the previous spelling errors I like did it in a day in like 5 hours of the top of my head and I have no beta and I dont have the good WORD so Im soooooo sorry for dissapointing you. Im not illiterate I promise its just that I knew I waited to long to post the new chapter so I just put it out there and despite that I hope you liked it . And as for that I know comense you by getting down on my knee's and begging for a beta.

please please please I need a beta

and I feel ashamed Im sooo sorry again well know new chapter yay!!!!

But not this post cause im lazy but yeah sorry if you want to contact me do it on thanx :D


	6. ray

Skip Beat

Disclaimer : I do not own but if I did Sho would be hotter :D and smarter . Dang I have nice ideas dont I .

**Apology ... Im soo sorry for my spelling errors and late updates but I recentally lost internet and i havent been keeping up with writing sorry to sya but it just wasnt my priority at the time. I have great ideas for this story yyet i still need a beta ... Just so you know ifyou dont leave contact info you cant be my beta CAUSE i cant write you ... Well anyway sry sry and sry.**

**Chapter something . **

Well Im gone and now I dont know what to do this is bull crap why do I have to leave again ? Oh because of my darn morals .

You know what makes it better... its raining so now Im drenched holding 2 duffle bags ( ? ) and am on my way to find shelter .

" Excuse me miss but do you need a ride its raining and I could help you out " A man in a forgien car asked he looked familiar but I couldnt pin point it .

" Umm are you talking to me " I asked slowly ( the sense not the verb )

" No im talking to the maniquien behind you " He said sarcastically . I just began to walk the opposite direction .

" I was joking so do you need a ride " He asked sincerly as he started to drive in revers to follow me . I stopped .

" Why would you want to help me out ? " I plainly asked .

" Because a beautiful young girl shouldnt have to be in the rain with out protection and carrying to obviously full bags " He said with no shame. I blushed. Still I dont kno where I know him from.

" Thanks but even if I accepted you offer I wouldnt have anywhere to go so I guess i'll just go where my feet take me " I said looking at the road ahead of me. It was still pouring down raining and I couldnt see anything .

" Well I could take you home " He said with a smirk

My face took on a look of annoyance and I continued to walk in my direction . He drove to follow me again . There was no cars out . If any very few mabey a bus or two .

" I meant you can come home with me get dry and use my phone to call somebody and if so I can drive you again "He said sweetly . After getting drenched some more without words I got into his car ( ok lets say it a french car and the wheel is on the right side . )

" So were are you going" His nosey self asked.

" No where, wheeeeeeeever your going " I said snootily.

Lol

So he drove... and drove ... and drove some more finally ending up infront of this beautiful mansion.

" This is where you live " I asked skeptically " Who are you ? " I asked even more skeptically.

" Ray you can call me Ray " He said taking a step out of the car and walking around to meet me on the other side.( a:n/ its Ren ).

" Okay Ray thank you for doing this for me I really appreciate it " I smiled at him friendly I knew I had been a little rude to him earlier . But still he ahad yet to prove himself.

" So what is you name " He showed me around the front fence/gate/wall which was laced wih vines and flowers.

" Kyoko " I answered curtly as we made are way up the large stairs it took us about 20 sec to get up but it still seemed as thou it was long akward and unwanted.

" Do you want something to eat " He asked as he opened the front door we was greeted by a maid.

The maid nodded curtly to me and looked questioningly at Ray. " I would like you to take her bag to a guess bedroom anyone with its own bathroom I dont want her to have to look for anything " He said and her expression turned into comprehension.

She didnt say anything and walked away. She walked with an air that said she knew something no one did. She turned a corner and disapeared.

He pulled me into what looked like a sitting room that was very warm and toasty.

" Sit " he told me in an odd sort of way. He went up to the mantle and pused what looked like a white button next to it a red.

It looked sucpicious but hey! who cares about that nowadays. Another maid came bustling in shortly after and spoke with a soft low voice.

" Hullo sir, what would you like from Missy today" her head seemed to be ducked like she was hiding in herself.

" Just to plates of whatever dinner is tonight" He said with a pointed look in his eye but smiling nonetheless.

" So how did you find yourself in this predicament ? " He asked with a look like he could care less so I spared him the details.

" Broke up moved out " I sighed. " so what do you do?"

He looked a little suprised I guess he thought I was going to go into a girl rant.

" Um Music buisness " He answered.

" Really ? .. My ex was in the music buisness to " i said the end in a little above a whisper. The maid entered with a glass of water for the both of us.

" Is he small time or something because I dont think anybody in the current music indusrty deserves someone like you" He said trying to gain my affection . I understood him perfectly well he was just like an open book.

" Sho " I said softly before I took a gulp of my water.

" Really !? ... (he stoped and looked at me) ... Not even he deserves you " He said loosely. I hope he knows hes' making me hate him.

" Cut the bull crap im not that preety and you know that so stop playing with my head " I snapped He had a huge window at the back of the room with a beautiful veiw of the very rainy sky i'd always liked the rain and The nights stars something about that just seemed so real for me.

I stood up and sat at the window ignoring the comment from Ray . ' I wonder what Sho is thinking of right now ...'

I know kinda short but i wanna put this up did i do a better job on this chapter I tried harder this time ... I love you all for reading .


	7. AN

OKAY GUYS THIS IS WAT HAPPENED I STARTED WRITING MY NEXT CHAPTER AND ALL BUT THEN MY FRIEND GAVE ME A WEBSITE THAT YOU CAN READ MANGA'S AT SO I WAS LIKE 'cool now i can finish skip beat' BUT THEN I GOT HOOKED AND NOW I AM READING THEM ALL BUTTTTTTT I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON IM ALMOST DONE YAY!! ... THE MANGA'S ARE AWESOME WELL BYE !! AND SORRY


	8. just like that

Skip Beat

Disclaimer : I do not own but if I did Sho would be hotter :D and smarter . Dang I have nice ideas dont I .

**If you havent read all of manga's and you want to go to it gives alot of mangas. **

**Chapter **

**Ren's PoV **

She found her way to the guest bedroom about 3 hours after dinner she didnt say a word to me. Just looked out that darned window .

But the way the moon hit her olive skin and the way the stars shown in her hair. She really was a site. How could Sho take that for granted Man. I'll have to bring her to work tommorow. Show her around. its only 10:00 she might not be asleep right now.

I walked down from the North Wing to the Guest Wing . I walked passed the door Missy set up for her.

I heard no noise at first but then I trained my ears to the soft sound that was ommited threw the wooden door.

Light humming. Or was that singing ? The doors where meant to keep noise from seeping out. But now I wish i'd never ask for them.

Whatever it was it was beautiful.

It was singing !!

I pressed my ear up to the door. A little juvinile I know but it was for a reason.

The words where as clear as tonights night was bright for there was a full moon.

" Sorry for all that was done but it wasnt me

As you know Im already mad dont you dare make it worse.  
Just for you my love just for you.  
Whistling voices threw mountains and forestrey (is that a word)  
sparkling rivers and beautiful plains.  
Dont blame the little bird his trials not over... Cause I now place blame on you, on you  
Dont you dare touch the beauty  
I see it and you'll see it too  
Come little bird ill take care of you you'll be safe with me"

Ive never heard that before the way she sings is so enchanting but why'd she stop.

The door creaked open and Kyoko looked at me intently an a look of What do you want etched a cross her features.

" Im sorry for being terribly nosy but can I come in " She looked behind her for a second before shrugging.

I now know why she looked behind her. Behind her was food. Alot of food. A village of food carved into things. Roses, trees, moutains, fountains, people, houses. They all look so intricate, beautiful. Like her.

Kyoko's Pov

The song was written recentlly. I had 2 methodsof stress release. Carving. And Singing. I dont really know if I could sing but I shore as heck can carve. This wasnt totaly original thou.

It was my favorite painting in the museum of international arts located Somewhere out of this town. Beautiful really my mom had took me there because she couldnt find a babysitter and last time she left me alone the next door neighbors called the cops on her.

I was only 3 ...

Somebody was outside of the door I could see the shadow since the hall was lit. I opened the door and there Ray stood.

" I'm sorry for being terribly nosy but can I come in " The BOY asked.

I didn't care I wasn't hiding anything. I lead him in and sat on the bed cross legged.

He followed me in and leaned on the wall. His face was lit with faux emotion. I could tell these things about some people. Or atleast the people who hide it well ...

He really looked foolish standing there when he wanted to talk.

" So um... do you have a job you need to go to ? " He asked raising his eyebrow lightly.

" No, quit " I said determined for him to know ... me . And how I am.

My mother always told me to analyze myself. So I knew me. Before I got to know other people. I never really knew myself...

" So do you now know who you want to call " he asked. Why wont he just leave me alone to wallowor something

Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave me alone. ' kyouko ( A:n / Ummm on the site with the manga and all you'll notice that sometimes they will write kyoko and kyouko can someone tell me the difference ) but thats rude this is his house ' the good angel said. ' Who cares ' The bad angel said back.

" Um so about you..." I started not wanting him to think im rude and evil.

" Yeah what do you want to know ? " He said coming closer to me and sitting on my bed or his bed ... yeah his bed. But the bed I now occupy .

" Are you rich on your own or do you have rich parents " I boldly asked

" Uh my parents are rich, but they gave me nothing " He told me.

" Sounds familiar " I muttered.

He still didnt here me fore he was looking out of the window . Captivated. his face told me he was Captivated.

Or disturbed. Ive felt that many times.

' Why don't you go back and live with your parent ( a:n/ im sorry ppl that i said she had a mother and a father I now know I was wrong) ' He said ... ' I dont love you ' he said.

Nobody loves me I said. My mother only wanted me to stay so she'd have someone to blame. She never wanted me. I was forced onto her so she always resented me.

I layed my head on the pillow, so soft.

" I will call somebody tomorrow so I wont be a burden on you " I said with my eyes' closed and reaching to pull the covers around me. But instead he Did it for me and wrapped it around me I have never been tucked in.

YEAH

-end-end- end- end- of chapter --

I know this isnt much but after reading the story I am now at a lost at where this story should go ...

Can someone help me get back on target ..


	9. splash

Skip Beat

Disclaimer : Ummmm I own yay !! ...

...

...

...

...

... - looks away ...

..

...

...

O.k. I don't- own

**If you havent read all of manga's and you want to go to it gives alot of mangas. yay!!**

**Chapter **

**Kyoko's POV  
**

I've never felt so at home in my entire life. This morning when I woke up it was silent though. As if no one could ever penetrate my fortress of solitude. Yet so welcoming in the way a good family would treat a son or daughter who had come home from a trip or something. With peace and comfort.

I €know yesterday I was a bitch to Rey but who wouldnt be. I gave my life to sho. My every being was with him from the start. Since i was old enough to walk i'v e been following him. He used me as his maid and servant and I thought it was out of love or something. None of it was though.

Even though my life was his he still didnt finish me off . Im going to better myself and he will never know that He still has me. I will play the part of a new person. Leaving all the bad behind. I WILL make Sho regret every last thing he has done to me ever .

Rey . His house was even bigger than it seemed on the inside. Right this minute it is 12:54 and I am sitting by the pool . Outside pool. Reading A novel by Stephan King .

" Ma'am do you need any thing The Sir of the house should be returning soon for lunch" Sahara the Indian made asked. She was currently my favorite. The others Barney, Claudette , Jula, and Martin where all snobs and impassive.

" No thank you but I would ask if you could kindly stay and give me company " I asked smiling as I sat down my book. It was 1:30

" Of course ma'am " She said courteously.

" Please dont call me ma'am " I asked with aike official and relaxed par laugh.

" Yes Miss " she grinned at me.

" Not that either" i laughed again she was too curteous(sp?) to me.

" Than what should I call you ... you ?" She began to grin even harder.

" Yeah call me you " I said knowing it would make her sound silly .

She began to smile . We talked for a while her about her life working here and about her 'master' and me not so much about my past but my future. We kept talking untile we heard an enging roar before it cut of. That was when Sahara stood up." Sorry ma'- I mean youuuuu ( she said with a cheesy smile while pointing at me like she was a surfer) but when Master gets home im supposed to report to the entrance to greet him and take his stuff so I should get going. I'll see you later though right " she saod leaving but not before she recieved a tired nod from me .

I sighed. It was 1:30 now and I was alone. I stood up and dived into the pool after atleast tacking off my pants shirt and shoes. ' ah so releaving ' I did a lap before I heard a knock at the door to this pool room. Rey was standing there. He looked relaxed I noticed as I popped my head out from under the water.

" Can I come in " He asked. ' dumby its not like I can say no this is your house ' I said in my head as I smiled.

" Yeah sure why not its your house anyway" I said swimming backwards.

He looked so ... I dont know something mixed like official and relaxed party boy. It was nice.

' He's nice' my head said to me. He walked over to a chair and took a seat.

" What have you done all day I hope you werent to lonely it gets quite boring here " He said genually . ' AWWWW'

" No I just through a rave and invited people over . There still downstaires if you want to party " I said smiling.

" No really what did you do today " He smiled not even the least perturbed. " Oh Fu your no fun ... ( laugh) I just read one of your books. Quite long and boring might I add". I said pointing to the book .

"Oh " he said raising an eyebrow. " Your too young to understand it " he added.

" yeah and how old are you ?? " I asked him smirking .

" 21 and you " He retorted.

" 18 and so what maybe it will always kill my eye's in the future" I said making fun of the book that semmed to make me dumb . Yet I kept reading until Sahara came.

" Well maybe just maybe " He chided.

" Can you through me that towel" I said throwing my black hair over my shoulder.

I was still in the deep part of the pool. He came over and held out the towel for me but when I went to reach for it he yanked it back up and started to smirk profoundly.

" Can you hand me the towel ! " I said getting fustrated the 5 time he did it. He really couldnt get enough of that. It was really really annoying.

Then I made a jump for it. I didnt think I would get it but I did. But he still had his hold on the other end. We tugged back and fourth. Then I yanked really hard and I got it the -SPLASH- he fell in.

I laughed uproaringly for about 20 seconds and he still didnt come back up. He was floating at the top of the pool.

**So So SO SOOOOO sorry for the wait I hape i did good on the chapter ... i swear i didnt know where to go with this chapter. ACTUALLY i think ill write a little more.**

I began to get scared. I swam fast to him leaving the towel behind. I turned his body over and dragged him to the ledge pushing him out with haste. I jumped over the side of the pool and ran to his side . I procced to give him cpr he coughed up water and growled but he still didnt open his eyes.

" Oh god please let him wake up please. " I said looking around silently for help I knew wasnt gonna come .

I grabbed the towel.

And procceded to take of his clothes.

After his shirt and pants were off I tried drying him off so he wouldnt get a cold.

" Come on wake up ... for me please "I asked the unconsious boy... man.

I went to go moved the hair out of his face. His skin was so beautiful. And his hair was so silky . I noticed how his eyes where the perfect color...EYES.


	10. little scary girl

Skip Beat

Disclaimer :

well i think ive joked around far to much in the previous chapters ... I DO OWN!!

... maybe

... sortove

... part of it

... just a little

... darn ok i dont own

**OKay this is another chapter tell me if ive captured the esssence of kyouko .. people have said ive started to mess her up** .

CHAPTER 1 i mean 2 i mean ... i forget just read.

He's awake.

He is still not saying anything but hey he's awake.

" Oh my gosh you alive " i sighed as I looked down at him .

He wasnt quite looking at my face . But who could blame him. He is a guy, im only wearing my bra, and im wet.

I rolled over with a plop on the concret. It wasnt the best idea because obviously concrete it hard and its not like i had a shirt to stop my body from the rough tile ... im really sensitive .

" You okay I groaned " no answer ... ' omg he's not better whats wrong with him!'

I got on top of him and started to franticly do cpr on him. My beathing hitched and I started to sweat as his upper body moved up and down . Then suddenly his eye's looked like they were going to pop out and he was ... he was , laughing.

Hysterically and loudly. My eyebrows raised and my heart beat speed up as I looked down at him. He was joking. The little .

I slapped him over the head and flopped back onto my back next to him.

"Your face (laugh) you should have (giggle) seen it " He said as i thumped him over the head again.

" You know thats not funny right ?" I asked lightly.

" Well it just happened " He said so nonchalantly. " Are you cold ? " He asked me .

I looked down at myself . Still only wearing a bra hm this is complicated.

" Only a little but seriously are you okay do you have any head injuries" I asked looking over to him.

" No (laugh) im really alright... but i do need to change I have to go back to work" He said groaning as he sat up .

" No I dont belive you and since i dont belive you you cant go to work" I said in deffiance.

" Well I have to " He said shortly trying to stand up but couldn't exactly. I stood up and helped him. I smiled.

" Well then im coming with you then you need my help " I said and he laughed .

" I have an assistant for that job , there is no need " He said wrapping the already wet towel around me. How friggin thoughtful. Dumby .

" im coming" I said crossing my arms as I headed out. I was outside the door when I noticed he didnt follow.

" You know the longer you take the wettier(so? how in the world is that spelled) you are gonna be ... so are you gonna come? I have to get dressed too " I said before giving him one last look as I skipped up to the room i was occupying.

" I KISSED A GUY AND I LIKED ITTT " I said singing kate perry's song but 'accidently' switching girl to guy. ( that song is so catchy)

There was laughter coming from the other end of the hall and a little girl was at the end of it laughing at me.

I stopped to look at her but when i blinked she was gone. Completely gone no traces of her.

I think she had a doll in her hand.

Very preety little girl but slightly perculiar.

I decided that was my imagination and that a little girl probably wouldnt live her.

After I made it to the room I looked through the top draw where my clothes where supposed to be. Well the oprative word was SUPPOSED. Nothing no clothes no pictures. I decided that I entered the wrong room so I looked around outside.

Nope

This was It. I checked the closet the draws under the bed EVERYTHING.

But the obvious. My bag was sitting next to the door . Full. Everything there that needed to bbe.

But why ?

I took out a shirt and a pair of jeans . Also new under roo's and I changed right there . I was going to find a brush when I noticed on the bed there was ...

The little girl ?

She was looking calmly out the window. She didnt look peacful.

" What are you doing here in this house ? " She asked frankly . She didnt talk her age.

" I was invited" I looked at the doll in her hand and wtf ... Why did it look like her with shorter died hair .

" You should leave " She suggested.

" Why ? " I asked curious as I moved closer to her. She supprisingly didnt frighten me as much as the thought of her did.

She turned towards me and smiled a big smile. Ok Creepy...

" Because he is mine all mine ... im in love with him and he is in love with me " She sighed ... and unriquted love look crossed her eyes.

" Are you shore " I asked her challenging her.

" NO but I can make him " She said as she smiled.

" I dont think that will happen you arent as innocent as you appear. And you wont take advantage of me " I said moving over to the mirror. I seen in the reflection she looked flabbergasted. I was happy.

I closed my eye for one second and she is in front of me hugging me tightly.

What was she doing? A girl that looked about 7 holding a doll that looked like me that seen me naked and that has a obsesive crush on Rey ... umm a little weird...

" Your the nicest person I have ever met " She said smiling into my shirt.

I couldnt get mad at her because she was like a doll so perfect like a minature model.

Something about her just screamed out attention.

( has any body figured out yet who the girl is ... just a warning the next part is completly unrealistic but it will make sence... )

" Im sorry but I did something to you earlier with this doll and at was already planed out before I meet you" She said reaching in her pocket and puling out die which i immediatly snatched out of her hand as I moved mechanically out of the bedroom into the bathroom. I began to die my hair blonde . As I became confused.

" What did you do to me " I asked as the color began to set ... ( ok sry fans but to keep me from having a heart attack because kyoko is taking to long to find Rey ... I am gonna say Rey is off in malibu not caring about kyoko and her dieing her hair or taking to long ... cuz remeber she is trying to go to work with him , sry for my over imagination )

" I used a voodo doll to make you color and cut your hair " she said to innocently .

-- --777 777 777 777 777 77 888 888 888

im srry i just have to end it here for this chap bbcause i forgot the girls name ... she is the presidents grandaughter by the way ... wat is her name

check out

You fans are great i love you every time I see that I have a new Review ... im like i have to make them proud omg omg... and that is why this update is quiker ... im shore that that can happen again

Karigan250 -- im sry you cant be my beta u arent qualified jkjkjkjkjkjk... you seem like a nice person BUTTTTTT you dont have a real account ... y dont u make one its free ... but yeah you didnt leave me any contact info so i cant say " YESS THANK YOU OH GOD YES THANK YOU FOR BEING MY BETA !!" BUT I CANT CAUSE i DONT HAVE YOUR e-mail or myspace or anything .

but yes you can be my beta ...um my em ail EVERY BODY IS I have a myspace and my screen name is I.G.O.I

i have a face book to just use my email... i kno this is unsafe but I RIDE ON THE WILD SIDE!! yeha!

but i hope i did a good job please review ... and add me to ur myspace or wat eva

cookies to those who add me ... i am very ugly so dont expect anything


End file.
